


Little Bunny Foofoo

by Myklela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myklela/pseuds/Myklela
Summary: Little bunny Foofoo is hopping through the forest leaving all these plot bunnies laying around and I had no idea where to put them; take them if you want, my writing is trash. Just comment a link so all of us can enjoy. May the muse be with you!
Collections: Plot Bunnies





	Little Bunny Foofoo

**Author's Note:**

> A Quick Oneshot That popped up as a thank you for stopping by <3 Quick warning mentions Major Character Death and Blood.

Here Are 6 Poor Little Plots Looking For an End

F/M  
As Hermione's thirst for knowledge grows beyond school, she finds herself striking out following a path father and father back into the past of magic she finds signs signs of Tom Riddle Jr's trek from ages ago but when that peters out at a snake nest full of surprisingly helpful maladicti she is put upon the trek of heart, magic, and Merlin.

F/Multi  
What is it about her that makes girls hate her and boys trip head over heels for her? Well Hermione just accepts everyone for who they are no matter what tried to find the bright side to any grey cloud. She wants to bring a smile to everyone's face. Ginny is convinced its an act to get Harry and all the best and richest Purebloods off the market and she'll be damned if that is gonna happen. (I picture it as a back and forth story)

F/M Crossover  
Hermione loves books and facts but she has a guilty passion for fantasy stories where an average person becomes important. Little did she know not only was her magic real but so was the Labrynth, the Neverending Story and, Alice in Wonderland.

F/F  
Her dear sweet Luna just wanted to show people her creatures. Hermione just wanted to make Luna's dream come true. How dark would you go for love and knowledge?

F/F  
When they met Tonks was everything Hermione wanted to be. As the summer progressed Tonks was everything Hermione wanted.

F/M  
It started innocent enough Hermione would receive a small 8x8x8cm box full of things that would bring a small smile to her face, a new tea cup and specialty tea, sugared honey comb and the most amazing teacakes. Then books, any time she was having a hard time at tea break she had something from her "Baston" , Meanwhile Draco Hopes his father doesn't hear about it.

OK now for my one shot if someone want to take inspo that's cool got quite a few ideas of things she tried and didn't see all the threads off till too late.

Butterfly Wing

Slam  
Slam  
Slam

“I should have been better ,” my blood paints the stones beneath me in an ever growing pool just a scant yard from the last. I could take a rest but I know I’d never wake. It's taken too much from me now. This god forsaken time turner. I have to try again for them...

“Mad Eye  
Ted  
Dobby  
Fred  
Colin  
Lavender  
Remus  
Tonks  
Severus  
Harry,” again I run through possibilities for change, Just one Butterfly wing they say will change everything and I will be it for them. 

I settled on staying with Harry during our first Hogsmeade trip. Not alone, no twins, no map, no Peter Pettigrew. Hopefully I can find Sirius and get him to see since and get the map or Remus. No Rat escape, no rise again no death. Okay attempt at righting the world of wrongs of Harry’s life number 256.

“ARRRRRRRRRGGGGG” Attempt 257 Kill rat in the middle of breakfast.


End file.
